05 August 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-08-05 Comments *Guana Batz do a cover of Roy Orbison's You're My Baby. *Peel mentioned over the weekend not hearing any new records at Peel Acres. *Peel mentions playing a gig on the Royal Iris ferry on Thursday night and plays a record from the Mighty Wah! who weren't there. *Peel reads a letter from a listener named Simon asking him what pop group he had forgot when presenting Top Of The Pops in 1968, Peel reveals it was Amen Corner. *Peel dedicates a record to the young women outside the BBC Broadcasting House who came to ask him about records rather than seeing Gary Davies. The record he dedicates is called Honeymoon and is from Bob Hope To Die. The song has a wrong speed moment before Peel corrects it. Sessions *Passmore Sisters #1. Recorded: 1985-07-28. *Janitors #1. Recorded: 1985-07-07. Broadcast: 17 July 1985 Tracklisting *Guana Batz: You're My Baby (LP - Held Down To Vinyl ... At Last!) I.D. *Pogues: I'm A Man You Don't Meet Every Day (LP - Rum Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff *Tenor Saw: Ring The Alarm (7") Techniques :(JP: 'The first coming up the Passmore Sisters, I bet they're all sitting down near their radios all excited, actually they're probably not, they're probably around the pub') *Passmore Sisters: Shatter (session) *Wah!: Hope (The Remix!) (LP - The Way We Wah!) Eternal *Janitors: Good To Be The King (session) *UTFO: Leader Of The Pack (12") Select *Hoi Polloi: Home (12" - Soul Of Discretion) Correct *Frankie Jones: Niceness Tonight (7") Sunset *5uu's: Compromisation (v/a LP - Rē Records Quarterly Vol. 1 No. 1) Rē *Passmore Sisters: Story Of A Working Man (session) *Green Telescope: I'm A Living Sickness (v/a LP - The Waking Dream) Psycho *Thomas Mapfumo And The Blacks Unlimited: Maria (LP - Mr Music) Earthworks *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: The Element Within Her (LP - Punch The Clock) F-Beat *Second Coming: I Gave You Everything (12" - The Return E.P.) Torment *Janitors: Mexican Kitchen (session) *Milton Smalling: Fighting Spirit (12") CSA *Bob Hope To Die: Honeymoon (12" - Shite) Backs *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Hard Grind (v/a LP - Wild Jimmy Spruill - The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964) Krazy Kat *Passmore Sisters: Goodbye To The Girl (session) *Vic Godard: Nice On The Ice (12" - Holiday Hymn) Él (Benelux) *Janitors: Nowhere (session) *One Thousand Violins: Like One Thousand Violins (12" - Halcyon Days) Dreamworld'' (Peel mistakenly calls the track as I Remember When Everybody Uses Bikes... Now We All Drive Cars)'' :(JP: 'Another postcard from Billy Bragg, this time from Anchorage, he does get around that lad I must say, it says Dear John, New York, London, Paris, Anchorage, everybody's talking about pop music, Billy Bragg, they're getting shorter his postcards, this is a bad sign you know') *Dixie Peach: Pure Worries (12") Jah Tubbys *Yeah Yeah Noh: Another Side To Mrs. Quill (Magic Roundabout Remix) (12" - Another Side To Mrs. Quill) In Tape *Jerry Lee Lewis: There Stands The Glass *Passmore Sisters: Red (session) #''' *K-ROB: Hey, Hey, Hey (12" - The Day K-Rob Came Back) Profile *Janitors: Thunderhead Johnny (session) *Bill Doggett: Slow Walk (LP - Gon' Doggett) Charly R&B Tracks marked '''# on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9965XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) The Passmore Sisters - Red (John Peel Session) ;Length *1) 1:59:27 *2) 0:02:45 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Fever Hut ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9965/1) *2) Soundcloud Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online